


I'm Fine

by Hecate1412



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Jake has a track meet, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Michael is not fine by the way but he will be, More healthy communication, Some implied intimacy, the squip likes to pop up at the worst time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate1412/pseuds/Hecate1412
Summary: Michael is not fine, but he'll pretend he is so Jermey can be, however, it's about time that Michael admits to both himself and his boyfriend that he really is not fine anymore.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> base off the RP chat  
> Self edited so sorry for any mistakes  
> I also hate summaries.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 

The morning started as it always did, with a good morning text from Jeremy. This was the first night that week they hadn’t slept together in the same bed, and that was entirely because Michael had to leave at 7 am with Jake and his moms to head down to New York for one of Jake's tracks meets. Of course, that might sound weird. Why would Michael be going along with Jake to a track meet? Well, to summarize, Michael wanted to help Jake escape roach town, so he got him a part time at his mother’s firm so he coudl afford a new place to rent. Unfortunately, since she’s a lawyer and could very easily lose her Job, Aliya Mell had to report Jake to child services. Not to worry though. Aliya and Rosa are legally capable of fostering children, and that’s exactly what they did for Jake. Michael and Jake are brothers, and since shit is about to go down in New York, not only with this track meet but also with Jake’s parents, Michael wanted to come along for support.

But that’s not the point. That’s a story for another time. What’s important is that Jeremy texted Michael good morning like he always does. Michael was already in the car on the way down to the city and he smiled when he saw the text but there was a sour feeling resting in his chest. He and Jeremy hadn’t ended the previous night on a good note. No, like an idiot, Michael had brought up the night of the party again. He had been reading a fan fiction online, and the relationship reminded him so heavily of him and Jeremy. It had been about a boy who had hurt his friend and drastically changed his life forever, and the boy never got over his guilt and they were in a position where one would do anything to make up for his past mistakes even if it wasn’t being asked of him.

Michael of course just wanted to vent his feelings, Jeremy’s the only person he’s really comfortable doing that too when he isn’t able to see his therapist.  Also technically Jeremy was the one who brought the party back up.

 **Jer:** I know we're past the party, but at the same time we’re really not.  
**Jer** : I don’t feel like we’re ever really going to be able to move on from it.  
**Jer** : and for that, I am so deeply and truly sorry.

  
Michael hated it when Jeremy apologized. Michael knew the night of the party wasn’t something Jeremy wouldn’t ever really forgive himself for, and he would probably be apologizing till the end of time. Michael also wasn’t completely over it. He would lie for Jeremy’s sake, he really would, but it was hard sometimes. Like when he was reading that fanfiction and those feelings came around and slapped him in the face, but Michael’s automatic response was the same.

  
**You** : It’s fine, Jeremy.  
**You** : It really is.  
**You** : I wish I had never gone to the party, I mean… I wasn’t even invited.  
**You** : None of that would have happened if I had just stayed at home.  
**You** wouldn’t have this seemingly eternal guilt lording over you.

  
Which is essentially how Michael saw it. On a day to day basis they were perfectly fine, but after their heart to heart at the park, and even before that, any mention of the party instantly soured the mood. It left Michael having to listen to Jeremy apologize over and over again for something he’d already more or less forgiven.

  
**Jer** : What….?  
**Jer** : Michael. What?

  
**You** : You feel guilty  
**You** : I know you do  
**You** : And I know we’ve talked about it, but I just wish this wasn’t something you had to feel

  
Which was the truth. Michael knew how that night impacted Jeremy, not just because of what happened with Chloe, but because of what happened between them.

  
**Jer** : Michael  
**Jer** : I made my own mistakes so I have to deal with them.  
**Jer** : Just let me deal with it.

  
Michael cared too much to “just let him deal with it.” Michael hated seeing his friend upset. Michael hated being the reason Jeremy got that way. If he had just stayed away from the party he hadn’t been invited to in the first place none of this would have happened. But in reality, the only reason he snuck in was because he cared about Jeremy.

  
**You** :…

  
**Jer** : God

  
**You** : Sorry sorry  
**You** : I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have brought this up again.

  
**Jer** : No…  
**Jer** : It’s been on my mind anyway.

  
**You** : Oh…okay

  
**Jer** : Can we like…talk about this?  
**Jer** : I mean I know we have, but usually when it comes up nothing comes out of it.  
**Jer** : We both just get frustrated and  
**Jer** : Michael…  
**Jer** : I don’t want this to be a thing that festers and we have to break apart because of it.

  
Those words had been enough to stop Michael’s heart in the moment.

  
**You** : I wouldn’t…  
**You** : I don’t think I couldn’t let that happen.  
**You** : Us breaking apart.  
**You** : Jeremy, I seriously wouldn’t let that happen. I mean…  
**You** : not unless you wanted to…I just  
**You** :…  
**You** : yeah, we can talk about it.

  
And then they didn’t talk about it, and Michael figured he should be happy about that. He doesn’t have to talk about that night again. He doesn’t have to think about it and relive those feelings, which in all honesty, he was slowly becoming numb to. He woke up too many nights in a cold sweat with the idea that Jeremy had left him for good ringing in his mind. It wasn’t true, but his dreams felt real, and his dreams terrified him sometimes.

Anyway, the topic was never breached and now Michael was on his way to New York with Aliya and Jake, while Rosa drove up separately a little later. They were almost to the hotel they were going to be crashing in for the day, and Michael was happy about that. He wanted to be out of the car. He was still talking to Jeremy who had apparently just picked up a breakfast taco. Michael had never seen the appeal of a breakfast taco unless he made it himself, but Jeremy placed special emphasis on this store’s use of cheese, which was all Michael needed to hear. Jeremy was obsessed with Cheese.

  
**Jer** : Cheese really is phenomenal.  
**Jer** : I’m gonna marry all the cheese.

  
**You** : If this does happen, can I please be your best man?

 

 **Jer** : What?  
**Jer** : Why would you be the best man?

  
**You** : Well, if you’re marrying cheese, what other role would I have?

  
**Jer** : It’s a Joke, dummy.  
**Jer** : You’re cheesy  
**Jer** : so you’re the cheese

  
Michael snorted in the passenger seat earning a side glance from his mother. Michael was pretty cheesy with his flirting, but it always made Jeremy smile so he refused to stop. He gave his mom an innocent smile before returning to his phone.

 **You** : Pfft… you’re such a dork.

  
**Jer** : Yeah, but in this scenario, you wouldn’t be the best man. You would be the man I’m marrying.  
**Jer** : which is better don’t you think.

  
**You** : Dork

  
**Jer** : Haha, it’s a nuts concept. I’m probably gonna get married to somebody somewhere down the line you know.  
**Jer** : Like it’s something I definitely want to do  
**Jer** : Do you remember elementary school?  
**Jer** : When I told you I wanted to marry you?  
**Jer** : Looking back on it, it was just childhood innocence but..it’s still funny to think about.

  
**You** : Why did it take us so long to date?

  
Michael paused and thought on it.

  
**You** : no…  
**You** : It’s probably good it took us so long.

  
Michael remembered the conversation he’d had with Jeremy a few weeks back. He’d asked if Jeremy would have still taken the squip if they’d started dating freshman year. Jeremy said yes, and Michael realized it was a good thing they hadn’t started dated yet. The squip would have probably seen him as uncool and Jeremy still would have left him, and if they had been dating at the time all that went down, Michael knew there was no way in hell he would have forgiven Jeremy as easily as he did before. He felt hurt about what happened at the party, but it would have been a thousand times worse if they’d been in a romantic relationship.

  
**You** : I do remember you declaring you were going to marry me in elementary school.

  
**Jer** : I remember asking my mom what being married was about and she said it means you pick a person you want to be with for the rest of your life  
**Jer** : So, of course, my immediate reaction was “I wanna marry Michael!”  
**Jer** : lmfao

  
**You** : How’d she react?

  
**Jer** : She…did not react positively

  
**You** : Well, you’re mom’s irrelevant so…

  
**Jer** : She told me two boys can’t get married.  
**Jer** : And I told her I’d be the first to make it happen then.

  
**You** : good  
**You** : but looking back it’s shocking we didn’t start dating sooner  
**You** : But it’s probably for the best we waited for so long.

  
**Jer** : Yeah, I agree  
**Jer** : uh…  
**Jer** : So I was up late last night and I kind of had some realizations and stuff.  
**Jer** : I was thinking really hard about why I let you get me off the other night.

  
Because that was a thing that happened, and the mention of it made Michael’s face go red. It was partially his fault though. Jeremy wasn’t a furry, but he definitely had a thing for cat ears, and Michael had been wearing cat ears a few nights ago. The end result was Michael being pinned against the door and then the bed as Jeremy kissed him to kingdom come until the roles were reversed and Michael was on top and…

  
**Jer** : other than the fact that I’m extremely attracted to you and was sexually frustrated as hell…but besides that…  
**Jer** : I’m not…comfortable with people touching me really…not anymore, at least not in that regard.  
**Jer** : but with you, I have zero qualms. So, I thought about it for some time and I realized that if I were dating literally anyone else I probably would _not_  have let that happen and probably wouldn’t ever open myself to them  
**Jer** : I don’t think I could physically do that, dude  
**Jer** : but with you…with you...  
**Jer** : I dunno  
**Jer** : I trust you. I feel safe with you. It’s…  
**Jer** : It’s cool…ha

  
Michael snickered and immediately typed in his response whenever Jeremy typed in the word cool on its own.

  
**You** : N I C E

  
**Jer** : That’s it! I am never opening up to you again.

  
He laughed again, earning another look from Aliya and a curious inquisition from Jake, who was sprawled out in the back seat. Michael was certain he already knew he was talking to Jeremy. He took a deep breath and read back over the conversation. He was really happy that Jeremy was opening up him, and it only seemed fair that he would do the same in return right?

  
**You:** okay, but seriously.  
**You** : I’m really glad you trust me, Jeremy  
**You** : And I’m glad you can be comfortable around me and I’m gonna do what I can to make sure that never changed  
**You** : Because you deserve that much  
**You** : You deserve to be happy and comfortable with someone you like.  
**You** : So I’m gonna do what I can to make sure this feeling never changes.

  
**Jer** : I love you so damn much  
**Jer** : You’re incredible.

  
Michael smiled hesitantly, letting his fingers type out the words before his nerve got the best of him.

  
**You** : Um…  
**You** : Jer?  
**You** : Since we’re being open and stuff maybe we can…  
**You** : Maybe…do you want to continue the conversation from last night or…  
**You** : Wait…  
**You** : or…

  
**Jer** : or…?

  
Michael was suddenly feeling the desire to abort mission

  
**You** : Uh…  
**You** : Nevermind  
**You** : we could technically just forget it happened.

  
He palmed his face. “Nice going idiot,” he muttered so no one in the car would be able to hear him. He already brought it up, no way was Jeremy going to just drop it now.

  
**Jer** : ???????????  
**Jer** : Uhhhh  
**Jer** : That’s not healthy

  
**You** : I’m not always the most healthy person when it comes to expressing emotions, Jeremy  
**You** : We both know this

  
**Jer** : Okay, yes  
**Jer** : True  
**Jer** : so let me help you.

  
**You** : …  
**You** : okay  
**You** : but only because it’s you

  
**Jer** : Okay, so… I’m just going to lay out what happened briefly and you can do the same and we’ll discuss where we went wrong and how we can do better and then leave it?  
**Jer** : Does that sound okay?

  
**Michael** : Okay  
**Michael** : But you’re starting.

  
**Jer** : Yikes…okay….just give me a moment to type it all up.

  
The break was great timing because they’d finally arrived at the hotel. It was a Hyatt hotel since Michael was almost certain Aliya didn’t stay anywhere else when she traveled, and it was so much nicer than he had expected. He walked into a room that basically had two rooms. The first area had a desk and a couch and a lot of open space. The space connected to it housed two bed. This was Michael and Jake’s room. Aliya and Rosa were staying in a room right across the hall.

“We’re you seriously talking to Jeremy that entire car ride?” Jake asked, dumping his bag on the bed closest to the window. “I mean I’m not judging. You two are the original gays of the school, it’s almost expected.” Michael gave him a baffled look.

“We’re the what?”

“The original gays, bro. Literal bro.” he grabbed his phone, and Michael noticed a new text, no doubt from Rich. “You can be the original gays, Mike,” he held up his phone, “but Rich and I are the power couple of the school.” Michael rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Just take your phone and go talk to your boyfriend outside. I’m gonna talk to mine in the comfort of my own rental bed.” Jake was hesitant to leave, eventually walked out of the room, tossing in a quick, “text me if you need me,” before closing the door.

Michael crawled onto the bed sitting criss-cross in the middle with his phone resting on to comforter in front of him. Every time he checked, the app said Jeremy was typing so all he could do was wait. He ended up staring at his phone for a solid minute when the text finally came in.

  
**Jer** : We both know a lot more went on at that party than just what happened between us, so I'm not going to touch on any of that. You already know about Chloe and that's not what this is about so... just leave that part be, please. On that note, the night everything happened, the Squip was activated but not...entirely. When I drink alcohol, it gets fuzzy in my brain and doesn't operate correctly. So, when I ran from Chloe and all that, I was more or less in a controlled state of mind. Not controlled in what you would normally think because my anxiety was spiking and I was panicking, but I wasn't under control of the Squip. I hadn't seen you in so long... That Optic Nerve Blocking setting made it to where you never appeared in my vision on a day-to-day basis. So seeing you, in the midst of all that mess... God, it was the biggest relief. But the Squip had warned me of you being jealous and possibly using me to gain popularity. He told me every day how much you hated me, which I never believed initially. But hearing it daily wears you thin. In that bathroom, when you told me what you did... My first reaction was to go with what the Squip had warned me about. So, I got defensive and said what I said, and left. I completely fucked that up, Michael. I should have never listened to the Squip, I should have never taken that god damn pill. But I did, and I believed it would make me happy, and I hurt you. I hurt you badly.  
**Jer** : I can never take back what I did, but I know I can make sure it never happens again. And I'll never truly have your forgiveness, but I will spend a lifetime expiating for that one night by getting you to smile every single god damn day for the rest of our lives.

  
Michael read through the paragraph again and again and again and again. The same thing kept sticking out, and the same thing made him freeze over. The optic nerve blocking. He’d never been certain what it had been, but he remembered hearing Jeremy say it once in the hall.

  
**You** : I…What did I even say?  
**You** : I don’t remember.  
**You** : Most of the night before the panic attack is a blur tbh  
**You** : And is that why you were ignoring me?  
**You** : Because you literally decided you didn’t want to see me.

  
Michael hoped Jeremy would deny it. He hoped he would say no, and say the squip forced it on him, but he’d heard Jeremy in the hallway that day. He knew he’d said it of his own free will. He…

  
**Jer** : Yes.

  
Michael felt a flood of something. He couldn’t really put a name to it cause there were multiple different things he was feeling and there was a lot of them. Hurt, Anger, frustration, hurt, sadness, depression, hurt. Yeah…there was a lot of hurt. He laughed, but it sounded bitter to his own ears

  
**You** : Oh  
**You** : well at least that’s out in the open.

  
**Jer** : …yeah.

  
**You** : Jesus  
**You** : God  
**You** : Fuck  
**You** : You just-  
**You** : You’re gonna have to give me a few minutes to calm down and actually organize the shit going on in my brain.

  
Michael wasn’t really sure what to think. He’d been going to a therapist almost regularly since freshman year and he’d always told him when he felt too much the best way to get it out was to write it down, but… he glanced at his phone and sighed.

  
**You** : I didn’t know…or I wasn’t sure…  
**You** : God, I thought you were just ignoring me. I spent weeks trying to figure out what I did wrong. I spent weeks texting and calling and trying to approach you, but it turns out you literally _**couldn't**_  see me!  
**You** : Ha  
**You** : That hurts a bit  
**You** : Okay not a bit  
**You** : That hurts a lot  
**You** : And I know I say I’m fine, but I’m not

  
**Jer** : I know

  
**You** : I say I’m fine because I want you to be fine

  
**Jer** : I know  
**Jer** : and that’s not okay Michael

  
**You** : But you weren’t fine for a long time, Jeremy. You weren’t, so I had to be fine for the both of us.  
**You** : Even now…I’m still not sure.

  
**Jer** : I don’t care  
**Jer** : Michael  
**Jer** : I fucked myself over  
**Jer** : This thing is never going away.

  
Michael didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He wanted to do both. He wanted to fling his phone across the room and scream at the top of his lungs at nothing. He didn’t think this would hurt so much.

  
**You** : You’re wrong Jeremy. You didn’t fuck yourself over  
**You** : You fucked me over  
**You** : Jeremy, I’ve never felt more alone than I did those weeks you were ignoring me.

  
**Jer** : I’m sorry.  
**Jer** : I’m so sorry…

 

 **You** : I analyzed every moment for the past few months trying to figure out where I fucked up.  
**You** : Trying to find what I did that made you not want to be around me anymore.  
**You** : I…I didn’t know what I had done.

  
**Jer** : Michael…  
**Jer** : You didn’t do anything

  
**You** : I thought you’d just lost interest

  
**Jer** : I did everything. It’s all on me.

  
**You** : I thought something nicer and better had arrived and you just…  
**You** : left me behind.  
**You** : You left me

  
**Jer** : I did…  
**Jer** : God dammit I’m so sorry…

  
**You** : …

  
**Jer** : I’m sorry  
**Jer** : I’m so so so sorry

  
**You** : I know

  
Jeremey apologized like this every time this topic came up. Michael appreciated it, but they were just words. He wished Jeremy would stop.

  
**Jer** : I’m so fucking sorry.

  
**You** : I know

  
**Jer** : but knowing doesn’t change what happened  
**Jer** : My saying all of this doesn’t change what I fucking did to you  
**Jer** : god dammit  
**Jer** : god DAMMIT  
**Jer** : FUCK.

  
Okay…something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong, and Michael was pretty sure he knew what it was.

  
**You** : Jer?

  
**Jer** : I'm sorry  
**Jer** : I’m so fucking sorry

  
**You** : is it the squip again?

  
**Jer** : no just  
**Jer** : Fuck  
**Jer** : Maybe this isn’t…

  
Michael felt his heart freeze as his mind automatically filled in the rest of that sentence. _Maybe this isn’t going to work. Maybe we shouldn’t be dating. Maybe we should break up._

  
**You** : If it is the squip, I know I’m not home, but I keep a mini fridge stocked full of MDR  
**You** : and you have a key to the house.

  
**Jer** : I need to focus

  
**You** : okay.

  
**Jer** : I’ll talk to you later.  
**Jer** : I need to drive to your house.

  
**You** : Okay…I’m sorry.  
**You** : Be careful okay

  
**Jer** : I will

  
Michael tossed his phone aside and flopped back onto the bed trying to get his breathing to steady out. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten. He hadn’t realized he’d been yelling everything he’d been typing. He hadn’t noticed the tears of frustration starting to build up in his eyes. He had been upset before, and he still was upset now, but he was more worried about Jeremy. Michael was usually around when the squip was acting up, but now he was an entire state away.

He didn’t really know what to do until Jeremy came back. He figured it would be at least eight minutes for him to drive over to the Mell house, another five minutes for him to get in and find the MDR. He couldn’t guess how long it would take him to work up the nerve to text him back because Michael had been honest. Michael had been incredibly honest with his feelings, even if it was only over text, he still felt incredibly vulnerable. It’s why he didn’t like sharing stuff like this. The more people know about you the more they can use it against you, and Michael knew most people wouldn’t do something like that to him, but he was too afraid to risk it.

  
**Jer** : Okay, hey  
**Jer** : I’m sorry, that got weird.

  
**You** : It’s okay.  
**You** : Honestly I expect it when things get too…emotional or deep.

  
**Jer** : oh

  
**You** : Oh?  
**You** : Jer, why do you think I keep a mini fridge stocked in the basement?

  
**Jer** : …Thank you

  
**You** : I’ve literally been with you since the day that thing finally shut off

  
**Jer** : I appreciate you more than you could know

  
**You** : I know you better than anyone else. I know it’s not completely gone.  
**You** : I know it acts up in certain situations too.  
**You** : Why do you think I avoid topics like this

  
**Jer** : Would you be willing to deal with that?

  
**You** : Deal with what?

  
**Jer** : Having it not be completely gone.  
**Jer** : Feeling like you need to tip toe around certain topics  
**Jer** : Are you willing to deal with that?

  
“Is he fucking serious?” Michael hissed, the urge to throw his phone across the room returning stronger than before. He couldn’t believe Jeremy even had to ask that.

  
**You** : I _have_ been dealing with it!  
**You** : Because I love you and I care about you.

  
**Jer** : But it won’t end. It won’t stop

  
**You** : I just want you to feel happy and somewhat normal

  
**Jer** : It won’t ever go away and I’ll never be normal, Michael.

  
**You** : I _know_!  
**You** : Jeremy, I know!  
**You** : I know all of this already. If I had a problem with it I wouldn’t still be around  
**You** : no…that’s not true  
**You** : I would still be around, but we wouldn’t be dating  
**You** : If I thought it was that big of a problem there would be a lot more distance between us, and it would have been me who initiated it.  
**You** : But I’m not creating distance, in fact, I’m probably closer to you than ever before. So who fucking cares if you’ll never be normal  
**You** : Honestly I’m pretty sure you have some level of PTSD from the entire event  
**You** : So yeah  
**You** : You’re not fucking normal. I don’t care.  
**You** : I still love you  
**You** : and yeah, you hurt me…  
**You** : You really hurt me, Jeremy  
**You** : But I can get over it. It might take time, but it doesn’t hurt as much as it did before  
**You** : I don’t feel as nervous being around you like I did before  
**You** : I don’t worry about you suddenly ignoring me again like you did last fall as much as I did before  
**You** : Because in case you didn’t notice that, Jeremy, I was fucking terrified last year. That even after everything was said and done there was still some reason I had forgotten about and you would go back to ignoring me!  
**You** : but I don’t feel that as strongly as I did before.

  
Michael wasn’t exactly mad anymore. He was certainly frustrated, but he wasn’t mad. He really had forgiven Jeremy for that night last fall, but he still hurt over everything that happened. His trauma wasn’t anything compared to Jeremy’s, but he still needed time to heal, and not talking about it hadn’t helped.

  
**Jer** : I know you’ve heard it a billion times and I just sound like a broken record, but I’m sorry.  
**Jer** : I’m sorry I made you afraid at one point.  
**Jer** : I’m sorry I left you.  
**Jer** : I’m sorry I didn’t say enough or do enough to make you not worry when everything was happening  
**Jer** : I’m sorry you were terrified that night.

  
Michael let out a soft sigh and kept typing

  
**You** : You had your own problems, Jeremy  
**You** : It’s understandable.

  
**Jer** : I wish you were here  
**Jer** : When do you get back?

  
**You** : Tomorrow morning most likely. Jake runs later this afternoon, and then we have the thing with his parents tonight.  
**You** : I can take an uber back tonight if you want me to

  
**Jer** : No that’s expensive.  
**Jer** : And I want you to be there. Be there for Jake, Michael.

  
**You** : okay…

  
**Jer** : You and I have a lifetime, Jake has tonight. Make it count.  
**Jer** : I love you, stay safe with everything

  
**You** : I love you too. Please take some of the MDR back home with you.

  
**Jer** : I will…your bed is so comfy.

  
**You** : You’re in my bed?  
**You** : Are you thinking about the other night?

  
**Jer** : Yeah, I went upstairs.  
**Jer** : MICHAEL  
**Jer** : jeez  
**Jer** : …

  
Michael messed around with the sleeve of his hoodie for a few seconds, debating something in his head. No one was in his house right now, and Jeremy was technically in charge of the dogs, so no one would be coming around

  
**You** : Hey…  
**You** : Maybe if you feel safe and comfortable in my bed, you can release some of that sexual frustration you have built up.  
**You** : I mean the house is empty so…

  
**Jer** : akdjdjdjdjdjsksksj  
**Jer** : Akdjjdjhgud

  
**You** : I’m just saying

  
**Jer** : You’re not like..

  
**You** : I mean, the bed probably smells like me, so maybe that’ll help.

  
**Jer** : You don’t think it would be weird for me to get off on your bed?

  
**You** : dude, I literally jacked you off in my bed two night ago.

  
**Jer** : Oh my g o d

  
**You** : just clean up after

  
**Jer** : Michael Mell

  
**You** : stick the sheets in the washer when you’re done

  
**Jer** : Fuck  
**Jer** : Shit  
**Jer** : Shit shit shit

  
**You** : You okay?

  
**Jer** : Yeah just being here in your sheets and smelling your bed is reminding me of that night and…

  
**You** : Jer, you’re my boyf  
**You** : I don’t mind

  
**Jer** : omfg…alright

  
**You** : Anyway, Jakes probably gotta head over to the track soon and I’m gonna ha ve to go with him to find a good place to record.  
**You** : Enjoy the empty house

  
**Jer** : Believe me I will

  
Michael laughed and set his phone aside. He laid back on his bed just as the door clicked open. Jake poked his head inside, looking at Michael inquisitively.

“The yelling stopped, is it okay to come in now?”

“Yeah, Bro. Everything’s chill.” Which was true. Everything was good now. “You should probably relax before we head over to the stadium, we can order room service to if you need food.” Jake opened his mouth, Michael thought to protest, but after one look the slightly shorter teen shut up.

“Okay fine. I need fuel before the race. Where’s the menu?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! let me know what you thought with a comment


End file.
